Not Who You Think I Am
by nbrian72
Summary: Edward is a player. That's just when he's outside of school, but in school he's... a NERD? What happens when the new girl and rebel, Bella, finds out his secret? *** ADOPTED FROM AltruisticE ***
1. Preface

_**BPOV**_

I stared at the person in front of me with my mouth gaping open. He had a pained expression written over his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I just lifted my hand to silence him.

"Don't. Just... don't..." I choked out as I held back tears. _Come on. Bella, don't show your weak side. _He took a step towards me while I stepped back. He reached for my hand but I pulled back before he could grab it.

"Bella, I can explain..." his velvety voice pleading.

"'I can explain! I can explain!' It seems like I'm hearing that a lot lately." I exclaimed while held back a sob. I loved him. I actually fucking loved him and he lied to my fucking face! I feel so stupid! I trusted him! I actually trusted someone and this is what I get, the girl banging son of a bitch of the town behind those geeky horn-rimmed glasses!

"No, Bella, please listen to me..." I shook my head and I bit my lip to hold back more tears.

"No. I had enough of listening to you!" I half-yelled and half-sobbed. My voice slightly echoed through the empty halls. Tears started brimming my eyes and a traitor of them fell down my cheek. I slowly backed away from him. Once he took a step, I ran down the hall heading for the double doors. He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. He spun me around to face him with his emerald green eyes smoldering. He pushed me against the lockers and crushed his lips to mine.


	2. Pages

**EPOV**

"Call me later?" I shrugged.

"Maybe..." I smirked looking like it's obvious that I'm going to call her. She pecked me on the lips and gave me a wink as she walked away. I rolled my eyes once her head turned the opposite direction. _Shit, what was her name? Ah whatever. I'm not gonna call her anyway..._ Damn, that girl was a skank, and she was in my algebra class last year. Why the fuck would I forget her name?

My name's Edward Anthony Masen. I was adopted when I was 12 by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have a sister who is also adopted named Alice Brandon. She came two years after me, and we're the same age. I live in a small town named Forks, and let me tell you, it's as boring as hell! I mean there's nothing to do here, and most of the girls her I already dated and fucked. Yeah, you can call me a player all you want, I don't care. *sigh* I need some new meat...

I hopped out of my Aston Martin Vanquish and tossed my keys on the counter as I came in the house from my big ass garage. You see, I'm rich... I guess... I came into the living room to see Esme knitting. She heard me come in and looked up.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked worried. I shrugged.

"Out..." She scowled.

"Edward, you should really tell us where you're going. Who knows what you would be doing." I rolled my eyes.

"Esme, you worry too much."

"I'm just being concerned..." She continued knitting and I walked up to my room. I decided to prepare my stuff for the first day of school tomorrow. I brought out my backpack and took out my notebooks. I may be all laid back and shit like that, but I can be very studious. Okay, studious is an understatement. When I go to school, I look like a full blown nerd! Which I now have a reputation of. I'm mostly in honors classes and my reading glasses are fat, thick, and horned rimmed, and I fucking hate them with a burning passion that came from the depths of hell. The worst part is that I have to wear them the entire day. Doesn't that freakin' suck?

The benefit from the glasses is that no one recognizes me. Even when I look straight in the eyes of a girl that I dated outside of school, they're too stupid to realize it's my alter ego. Yeah, it's like I have a secret identity for girls wanting revenge after I dumped their sorry asses. Once I was finished, I trudged down the stairs to get a snack.

"The new chief of police came to town today." Carlisle said from the living room.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Doesn't he have a daughter about Edward and Alice's age?" I stopped in my tracks. I leaned forward so I could hear better.

"Yes, I actually met her along with her father. Sweet girl, but can be clumsy... I won't be surprised if I see her a few times in the emergency room." he said with a chuckle. _Hmm... interesting... hello, new girl, you are now a contestant on The Edward Masen Show! Yes and your prize is... me._

**BPOV**

Ugh! Why the fuck do we have to move? I packed the last box from my room and carried it down to the moving van. After I fit it somewhere, I dragged my tired feet to the passenger seat of the car.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but calls me Bella. Call me Isabella; you'll regret the day you were born. I'm best known in Columbia City, Oregon for being a criminal. Sure I drink, smoke, sometimes do drugs, vandalize occasionally, and maybe shoplift here and there, but that doesn't make me a criminal... okay fine it does... Hey, at least I didn't kill anyone! Of course father dearest is disappointed in me, but he doesn't show it.

I am totally opposed to this whole moving business going on here right now. I'm happy here. I have a life here. I had my firsts here, my first steps, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first time, my first everything! I made memories here; I just don't want to give all of it up just because my dad found work somewhere else.

My dad, Charlie, was a highly ranked policeman here in Columbia City. Yeah, I know what you're thinking... I'm the daughter of a policeman, I should be careful about breaking the law. Well, I don't really give a shit. I'm either drunk or high most of the time I get arrested. A police station in southern Washington offered him up as Chief of Police. So, now were moving to this town named after a thing you use to stab food with, Forks.

"Ready, Bells?" Charlie asked as he slid into the driver's seat. I scowled.

"Come on, Bella. You're gonna love Forks. I thought you like small towns." I shrugged.

"Sometimes, it depends on the town. Like Forks, who would name a town after an eating utensil?"

"Bella, don't talk like that!"

"Sorry, Charlie, I didn't know that they abolished freedom of speech." I yelled. He took a deep ragged breath.

"Look, honey, I know that you don't want to move, but I can't turn down  
this job. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Besides, we get to start fresh, a new beginning. Turn the pages to a new chapter in life."

"Jeez, Dad, don't go all yin and yang on me, or whatever."

"I'm just trying to be the optimistic one." he mumbled.

"Whatever, Dad, just drive." I crossed my arms and slouched in my seat. He grumbled about my negativity, started the engine, and headed down the road while the moving van followed us.

After probably, like, two minutes, I got bored, so I pulled out my iPod and scrolled through my songs. I ended up pressing shuffle. Pages by There for Tomorrow came on. _Wow... We were just talking about change and now my motherfucking iPod wants to bring it up again. Ugh, I'm too lazy to switch it to something else._ I sighed and pulled my seat back. I rested my head and fell asleep.

A shaking sensation woke me up from my dreamless slumber. I groaned and shifted sides.

"Bella, Bella, wake up. We're here!" I groaned again. My seat snapped upright and my eyes popped open. I turned to my dad and he mumbled an apology.

"Jeebus, Charlie, warn me next time!" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know how I would wake you..."

"Eh, it's alright."

"Good, now, let's start unpacking. You have school tomorrow."

"WHAT?" _It's August already? I could have sworn there was, like, a month to go._ He grabbed my hand and led me to the moving van. He gave me a box and told me to put it in the foyer. I rolled my eyes but agreed anyway. I looked at our new house. It was painted white and had a gray roof. Just your typical ordinary house... The forest was sorta next to it as well. I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. _Ugh! New house smell._ I set the box down in the corner of the room and began to explore.

According to Charlie, there's two bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs. _Wait... one bathroom?_ This house is fucked up if it only has one motherfucking bathroom for two people! I ran upstairs to see if it's true. I opened the middle door of the hall to see a bathroom, the left... empty... bedroom, the right... empty... another bedroom, and... That's it. No more doors. Damn.

I helped Charlie with more boxes. We brought our boxes upstairs to our rooms.

"Yours is that one, Bells." he said pointing to the door on the left.

"Alright, whatever." I said with a shrug. We parted ways. I opened the door to see my comfy bed in the middle of the room. _Damn movers don't know how to fucking move a bed!_ I pushed with all my might so it could be against the wall. I opened the box that said 'Bed Stuff' in my chicken scratch. I unfolded my purple and black sheets, crumpled them up, and threw them on the bed. I did the same thing with my pillow covers. I grabbed my pillows and plopped down on the bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the cushion.

Ugh! There's that shaking again. I opened my eyes and saw my dad.

"I'm going to the police station and I can't leave you here all alone."

"Yes you can, all I will do is sleep..." He gave me a look. "Ugh! Fine!" I sat up and hopped off my bed. I got into the passenger's seat of his old rusty red Chevy truck. He slid into the driver's seat moments later and started the engine. The ride wasn't that long. It only took, like, three minutes. Hell, we could probably walk there. Charlie cut the engine and we got out.

"Hey, Charlie Swan, right? The new Chief of Police?" A guy said as we walked through the doors.

"That's me!" The guy shook Charlie's hand. "This is my daughter, Bella." The dude shook my hand as well and I faked a smile.

"I'm Officer Levin; want me to give ya a tour?" Charlie nodded and we followed him down the hall. We passed a few people and they waved. The guy, the Levin dude, pointed out all that stuff that has to do with policing or police... work, okay never mind. I never really paid attention. My feet got the best of me and I tripped. Someone caught me, thankfully.

"You ok there?" I looked up to see a guy in his mid-thirties and damn he's handsome. He stood me upright.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm sorta a klutz so I tend to trip over anything, even air." I said with a chuckle. He chuckled with me.

"Well, that's pretty unfortunate."

"Dr. Cullen! I'd like you to meet Charlie Swan, our new chief." They shook hands and said all that 'nice to meet you' stuff.

"This is my daughter, Bella." Charlie introduced me. I shook his hand.

"Well, I better go, got a lot of stuff to do. Nice to meet you!" Dr. Cullen waved and left.

"Will you come with me for a few minutes." The Levin dude said to Charlie. He nodded. "Bella, you could stay here if you want."

"Okay." They went to some unknown hallway. I exhaled through my mouth with them together making that flapping thing with my lips. I decided to just wait in the lobby or whatever they call it here. I sat on a chair near the wall. Shaking my leg absentmindedly, I decided to call my mom, Renee, to tell her that we made it to our destination. She always worries. I dialed her number and pressed call. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom!"

"Bella? Oh, hi sweetie! Did you arrive at Forks?"

"Yup, before noon."

"That's good."

"So, how are you and Phil?" Phil's my step-dad and a minor league baseball player. He and my mom currently live in Phoenix, Arizona.

"We're fine, well Phil broke, actually re-broke, his wrist a couple hours ago... but other than that he's fine."

"Oh, um, okay. Tell him to get better soon, from me... and that his wrist will heal and stuff..." I'm not really good at pity.

"I will, sweetie, I got to go. Love you! Bye!"

"Bye, Mom!" I pressed the call end button and shoved my phone back in my pocket. My mom doesn't know anything about my arrests or my habit of drinking and smoking. If she did, she would probably ship me off to Arizona in a jiffy, and I don't want that to happen.

A few moments later, Dad reappeared with a big smile across his face. He held up some random keys.

"I got my very own police cruiser!"

"That's great, Dad!"

"Which means you will get my truck." My eyes widened.

"No way, seriously? Holy shit, Dad, thank you, thank you!" I stood up and hugged him.

"You're welcome, kiddo. You're allowed to drive it home but since you don't have a license... anymore, I'll have to take you to school tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. He held up the keys and dropped them onto my awaiting hands. I held onto them tightly and ran outside. Charlie followed me and unlocked the police car next to it. I got in the truck and turned on the engine. It rumbled in response and I pulled out of the parking lot. I parked it on the driveway and got out. Once Charlie and I were inside, I made us some lunch. The day seemed to pass by quickly. We unpacked the boxes and organized them and stuff like that.

"G'night, Bells." Dad said before he let out a big yawn.

"See you in the morning." We went to our bedrooms. I realized I didn't make my bed. Ah oh well, I'll do it in the morning. I plopped on it and fell fast asleep.


	3. What do you want from me?

**BPOV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Shit! Fuck! Damn! _Ugh, when the fuck did I install a shit shrilling alarm?_ I slammed my hand on the snooze button and continued to sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ugh! Stupid motherfucking alarm clock! They should all burn in hell! I turned it off and got out of bed. I trudged down the stairs and saw my dad cooking eggs.

"Mornin' Bells."

"Mornin'" I slurred. My eyes were half closed as I set my ass on the chair. The smell of eggs brought me back to reality. Charlie can make eggs like a god, but other foods... well let's just say he once burned the entire kitchen counter from cooking spaghetti. He mostly relies on me with the cooking. I had my fill of eggs and chugged down my orange juice.

I brushed my teeth and opened the box that said 'Bella's clothes'. I pulled out my favorite distressed jeans, my black tank top, and dark red hoodie. I straightened my hair and pulled up in a pony tail. I took out my shoes box and got out my worn out black converse high tops. I slipped them on and grabbed my backpack. I waited for Charlie to finish getting ready. Once he was done, we headed for the truck and drove to hell on earth, high school.

Finding the school was easy, all you had to do was look for a sign that says 'Forks High School'. Dad fell in line and dropped me off in front of the cafeteria. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the main office next to it. As I walked in, the breeze of warm air hit me like a freaking bulldozer. Sitting in the counter was a plump, middle aged lady with red hair and rectangular glasses. She was typing away on her computer. I cleared my throat and she swiftly looked up.

"Hi, um, I'm here to pick up my schedule?"

"Oh, yes, name?"

"Isabella Swan." She flipped through a folder and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here you go, dear." She handed me my schedule and a map of the school. She quickly turned back to her computer and started typing away again. As I was looking at my classes, I stealthily snuck a look at her computer screen. _Face book, figures. I looked at my schedule again._

_Isabella Marie Swan_  
_Grade 11_

_1st Hour - Honors English 11 - Mason - Building 3 - Room 2_

_2nd Hour - Honors Spanish 4 - Padilla - Building 4 - Room 3_

_3rd Hour - Pre-Calculus - Wayne - Building 2 - Room 5_

_4th Hour - AP Biology - Banner - Building 5 - Room 4_

_Lunch B_

_5th Hour - AP Government - Felon - Building 6 - Room 2_

_6th Hour - Physical Education - Gray -Field house_

Eh, what can I say? I may have a bad police record but I still get A's. I opened the office door only to run into someone. We crashed to the ground. I looked up to see a guy with bronze hair and askewed thick horn-rimmed glasses. He eyes widened and he stood up quickly fixing his glasses. He held a hand to help me up and I willingly took it.

"I'm so sorry for running into you!" He said frantically.

"Eh, it's ok. No blood, no foul." I said as I straightened my shirt. "I'm Bella Swan." I held out my hand.

"Edward Masen." He shook my hand. I looked into his eyes to see bright emerald green.

"Well, Edward, do you know what time the bell rings?" After I asked that, a shrill ring sounded throughout the seemingly crowded halls. I jumped at the sudden loudness. Edward chuckled.

"Relax, it's the first bell, so there's five minutes until the final bell rings." I nodded understanding. _If all the bells are like that, then I'm gonna have a big headache._

"Okay, good. Um, yeah, I'm sorta new, so I don't know how things really work around here..."

"It's alright. What's your first class?"

"Uh, Honors English with Mason, oh you have the same last names." He chuckled.

"Yeah, but mine's spelled with an 'E' before the 'N'." I chuckled with him.

"Okie dokie, whatever."

"That happens to be my first class as well."

"Wow, I'm glad I ran into you!"

"Me too." He smirked. He gestured me to follow him. We passed Buildings 1 and 2 and stopped at Building 3. We entered the door that led to the rooms. When we stopped at Room 2, Edward opened the door for me. It looked like half of the class was already there talking about their summers. Edward sat in an empty desk.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked.

"Not at all." I sat in the seat next to him. "So, did you just recently move here to Forks?"

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Wow. Where are you from before?"

"Uh, Columbia City, Oregon."

"Oh, cool."

"So, have you been living in Forks for a while?"

"Yeah, since I was twelve. I was adopted."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I've been in foster care for eight years before that."

"Wow, sent to foster care at four?"

"Yeah, it sucked moving from place to place, I'm just glad my adopted parents found me." I nodded. He looked at me. "Wow, I never really opened up to anyone that quickly to people I first met."

"What can I say, I'm special like that." We laughed. That shit shrilling bell rang again and a dude with a dark green tie stood in front of the class.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Mr., Mason, and welcome to Honors English 11." He took attendance after his introduction. I zoned out after he called my name.

_RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!_

I jumped in my seat when that fucker of a bell rang. I noticed on my desk was a piece of paper. The syllabus. I stuff it in my bag.

"Hey, what your next class?" Edward asked beside me.

"It's umm... ah shit, what is it?" He chuckled. I scanned my head to see if I remember any fragments. _Oh, schedule, duh!_ I pulled my crumpled schedule out of my pocket. "Okay... umm... Honors Spanish 4 with... Padilla."

"Oh, my next class is Pre-Calculus. Um, what lunch do you have?" I looked down at my schedule again.

"B."

"Oh, good me too."

"Awesome!"

"So, I'll see you at lunch, and maybe 3rd or 4th period, hopefully?"

"You betcha, probably! See ya!" I waved to him and he did the same. I looked at my map and furrowed my eyebrows. _Oh, class is straight ahead._ I made my way to Building 4. I walked in the classroom as that annoying fucked up bell rang. The only seat left was next to a tiny, petite girl with short black, spiked hair. Her features were pixie like, and she could probably pass as Tinker Bell if her hair was blond. The teacher wasn't in the room yet. I set my backpack down and slid into the desk.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon!" She held out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you new here 'cause I don't remember seeing you around last year..."

"Yeah, I moved in yesterday."

"Really, only yesterday?" she asked in disbelief. I nodded. A clicking of heels entered the classroom. There stood a woman of Hispanic decent, wearing a pencil skirt and a white button-up.

"Those are Jimmy Choos!" Alice whispered to me pointing at the teacher's black heels. _Damn, what was her name, Patilla? Pardile?_

"Hola, class. I'm Señora Padilla." _Padilla, heh, I knew that._ She started talking about stuff and again I wasn't paying attention. Except I heard something loud and clear. "There will be no more speaking in English once you step foot in this classroom tomorrow. You'll have to speak in Spanish the entire class time. I want you guys to learn how to casually speak to people in other than your native language. So if I hear at least one English word, I'm deducting points from your grade. _Bitch! What the fuck?_ A kid raised his hand.

"Um, Señora, will we have to do this the entire year?" _Please say no, please say no, pleeeaaassee say nooo!_

"Yes," _Dammit!_ "but you will have a free day every week to speak English as much as you want." _Well... okay, alright, I'm down with that._ She talked more about what we will be learning and all that stuff.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

Ugh! I can't stand that bell. Uuuggghh! I shoved the syllabus into my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Bella! What's your next class?" Alice asked. I glanced at my schedule clutched in my hand.

"Pre-Calc with Wayne." Alice bounces up and down from where she was standing.

"That's my next class too!"

"Really? Great!" She gentlely gripped my arm and led me into the direction of the building. As we walked to Building 2 we talked about that retarded Spanish thing and asked questions to each other. I found out that Alice is a fashion freak. She knows everything that has to do with fashion, designing, and all that other stuff. I'm not into fashion, so that make Alice and I mere opposites, but we get along just fine.

We entered the classroom. We each sat in a desk and talked some more. A tall blond dude came to sit next to Alice. Her face brightened immediately, and she stood up and hugged him while he kissed her forehead.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend." He waved.

"Hey there." he said in a southern accent.

"Howdy!" I said in the same accent (but not as good as his) as I waved back. He chuckled.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

I jumped when the bell rang. _Holy shit! Sooner or later this shit shrilling bell's gonna give me a motherfucking heart attack!_ A tinkling giggle and a deep chuckle came right after I thought that. I realized I must have said it out loud.

"Did I just say that out loud?" They nodded.

"You have some colorful vocabulary going on there." Jasper said.

"Well, when you hate the bell with a burning passion, you tend to swear quite a lot..." I said as I chuckled. They joined me shortly.

The rest of my morning classes flew by smoothly. Edward was in my Biology class and we became lab partners. Even though he may look like a nerd, he's a pretty cool dude, surprisingly. Lunch finally came and Edward and I walked together to the lunch line. Once we got our food, sat at an empty table. Moments after the chair slid out beside me and there sat Alice and Jasper sitting next to her.

"Hey Bella, Edward!" she greeted in a happy tone.

"How's it goin' short stuff?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, school, obviously. I see you met Edward." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, Alice and I are adopted siblings." Edward said. My eyebrows rose.

"Really?" They nodded.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction." Jasper told me. I chuckled at his tone of voice. Alice rambled non-stop the entire lunch period after that.

"OMG, I should totally take you shopping!" Alice exclaimed.

"Uh, I'm not really the shopping kind of girl..."

"Every has their own shopping girl somewhere, you just have to find it... through shopping."

"Um..."

"I won't take no for an answer!" she sang.

"Ok... um, ain't gonna happen."

"I don't take negative words either." she said seeing through my loop hole.

"Aw, come on, Alice!"

"Aw, come on, Bella!" _Is she mocking me?_

"No one mocks me, little girl." I said playfully. _Ok, that came out wrong. I was supposed to say it in a serious tone. Shit, what has this pixie done to me?_

"Or what? You'll beat me up." she played along. I shrugged.

"Well, I did it before..." I was telling the truth there. That mocking bitch back at my old school in had what was coming to her. Mocking me once is a warning, mocking me twice is tomato soup and crackers meaning 'Bella punching you in the face til you bleed or something breaks.' Yeah I know it's harsh, but I don't take that kind of shit and wave it off. That's not how I roll.

"Oh, really?" Alice said still playing along.

"Yup, broke her nose." I said proudly. She didn't notice I wasn't playing anymore. She laughed.

"Ha-ha, nice."

"I know, right?"

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

_Ahhh, shut the fuck up stupid bell! Ugh!_ It will take me a while to get used to this. We got up from our seats and headed to our next class.


	4. Paralyzer

_**EPOV**_

My bed felt wobbly underneath me like someone was jumping on it. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Alice bouncing on the edge of my bed. _Err, fuckin' Pixie!_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she exclaimed. I groaned again and covered my head with my pillow. _Ugh, why does she have to be such a morning person!_ "Edward, come on! It's our first day as juniors! Aren't you excited?"

"Not really." I slurred. The bouncing continued.

"Come on, come on, come on! Don't make me push you off." she threatened. I scoffed. _Like she could push me._ I landed with a thud on my bedroom floor. _Damn! She pushed me!_ She was standing over me with a triumphant grin. "Oh yeah, I rock!" She happily skipped out my door. I groaned again and sat up. I rubbed my eyes taking away the sleep. I stood up and walked to my closet. Once I changed, I slowly ascended down the stairs.

"Morning, sweetie!" Esme greeted when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morn-awwwhh." I yawned before I could finish. Alice came bouncing in after.

"Morning, everyone!" she chimed. I glared at her and she smirked. Esme set down a plate of pancakes on the dining table. Alice and I sat down and dug into our food. Esme's pancakes are to die for, also her cookies, brownies, cupcakes, cakes, and all that good stuff. I moaned once that mouthwatering pancake touched my tongue. I was done before Alice. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my cell phone, backpack, and reading glasses. I slipped them on and came down the stairs. Alice came shortly with her huge purse-bag thing slung over her shoulder. She looked at me and snickered.

"Shut the fuck up!" I muttered and scowled. She knows how much I hate my glasses. She teases me all the time because of it.

"Whatever, bro." We said bye to Esme and Carlisle and headed to the garage. "Can we take my Porsche?" Alice begged.

"No, we're taking the Volvo."

"Noooooo..." she whined.

"Yeeeeesssss..." I mocked her. I got the keys and slid in the driver's side while Alice sat in the passenger. I turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

We got to school eight minutes before the bell. Alice told me she was gonna stop by her locker. I looked around to see all the new freshman meat, but I don't go for younger girls. I go for girls my age or a little older. I walked through the main building looking through my schedule. _English, ugh!_ I was walking past the main office when someone bumped into me knocking me down. I looked up to see that I ran into a girl, but not just any girl, a totally hot and fuckable girl. She had long wavy brown hair and chocolate fudge eyes which looked so mesmerizing. Her holey jeans hugged her long legs like a second skin. She was wearing a hoodie, but gah! Who is she? My eyes widened and I stood up fixing my glasses. I held out a hand to help her up and she took it.

"I'm so sorry for running into you!" I said frantically.

"Eh, it's ok. No blood, no foul." The girl said as she straightened her shirt. "I'm Bella Swan." She held out her hand.

"Edward Masen." I shook it. _Bella... for beautiful._ I glanced at her tits for a second. She didn't seem to notice.

"Well, Edward, do you know what time the bell rings?" After she asked that, the shrilling of the bell rang the halls and she jumped. I chuckled.

"Relax, it's the first bell, so there's five minutes until the final bell rings." She nodded understanding.

"Okay, good. Um, yeah, I'm sorta new, so I don't know how things really work around here..." _Hmmm, the new chief's daughter... nice..._

"It's alright. What's your first class?"

"Uh, Honors English with Mason, oh you have the same last names." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but mine is spelled with an 'E' before the 'N'." She chuckled with me.

"Okie dokie, whatever."

"That happens to be my first class as well." I replied.

"Wow, I'm glad I ran into you!"

"Me too." I smirked. _This should be fun!_

We entered Building 3. When we stopped at Room 2, I opened the door for her. Half of the class was already there. I sat in an empty desk.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Bella asked.

"Not at all." She sat in the seat next to me. "So, did you just recently move here to Forks?" I asked even though I already knew her answer.

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Wow. Where were you from before?" I wasn't really that interested, but hey it keeps conversation.

"Uh, Columbia City, Oregon."

"Oh, cool." I glanced at her tits again... _perfect._

"So, have you been living in Forks for a while?"

"Yeah, since I was twelve. I was adopted."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. I've been in foster care for eight years before that."

"Wow, sent to foster care at four? That must have sucked..."

"Yeah, it sucked moving from place to place, I'm just glad my adopted parents found me." I nodded. I looked at her. _Jeez, where did that come from?_ "Wow, I never really opened up to anyone that quickly to people I first met."

"What can I say, I'm special like that." We laughed. The bell rang and Mr., Mason stood in front of the class.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Mr., Mason, and welcome to Honors English 11." He took attendance after his introduction. He called my name and I raised my hand. After attendance, he passed out the syllabus and went over it. I noticed Bella looking at her desk; it looked like she was not paying attention. The bell rang and she jumped. She bent over and stuffed the syllabus in her bag. I was able to see her cleavage over her low tank top. _Gah, this girl is so... gah!._ I held back a groan, but I quickly recovered.

"Hey, what's your next class?" I asked her.

"It's umm... ah shit, what is it?" I chuckled. She looked up and pursed her lips. Her eyebrows raised and she grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket which I assume is her schedule. "Okay... umm... Honors Spanish 4 with... Padilla." My face fell slightly. _Dammit!_

"Oh, my next class is Pre-Calculus. Um, what lunch do you have?" She looked down at her schedule again.

"B." _Thank God! I don't think I could stand another year with Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, making googly eyes at each other._

"Oh, good me too."

"Awesome!"

"So, I'll see you at lunch, and maybe 3rd or 4th period, hopefully?"

"You betcha, probably! See ya!" She waved to me and I waved back. I watched her walk away. _Damn, that girl has a nice ass._ I took another glance at her before walking to my next class.

I had 4th period with Bella, and we became lab partners. _Is God on my side today 'cause I keep on having good things happen?_ After, we made our way to lunch. Alice sat next to us after a few moments later. When I told Bella about Alice and I being adopted brother and sister, she had the same reaction as Jasper. Alice kept on talking and talking like the annoying little Tinker Bell she is, but Bella didn't seem to mind. When they were talking about beating up people or something like that... I don't know, I was half paying attention, Bella seemed smug about something. The bell rang and we made it to our next class.


	5. Whisper

**BPOV**

We all went our separate ways since we didn't have any classes together in the afternoon. I made my way to AP Government. I had to walk far because the cafeteria is near the main office which is in the front of the school, and Building 6 is in the back part of the school near the forest and stuff... I think... _Note to self: Never ask Alice for directions after she's done eating._ I swear her head might explode with all that fast talking. I looked on my map and furrowed my eyebrows. _Ah fuck it! I'll just go straight 'till the end of the buildings._ I walked fast down the line of buildings. Someone tapped my right shoulder and I spun to the left just in case they were tricking me.

"Uh, over here." I spun around again and met a pair of baby blue eyes. He smiled up at me and took out his hand. "Hi. I'm Mike. You're Bella, the new Chief's daughter, right?" I took his hand and shook it.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." I said lamely. He's giving off a vibe that disgusts me.

"What class are you going to?" he asked with a smile. "'Cause by the look of your expression on your face it seems like you were lost, and I hate to see a pretty girl like you lost on her first day." _Is he hitting on me?_

"I'm going to AP Government in Building 6." His smile faltered slightly.

"Oh, well my class is in Building 5. I could walk you to 6 if you want..." he offered. I hate to hurt his feelings by saying he's pathetic and thinks he could get with me with his so-called charm and niceness but to me it seems lame and desperate, but... eh I'll just let him down easy.

"Um, that's very sweet of you, but I think I should find it on my own..." I conjured up a sweet voice, but I think I said that statement a little harsh. He frowned.

"Oh, okay... Um, so, see you around?"

"Uh, yeah..." He waved 'bye'. I sighed in relief and continued walking straight to Building 6. My high school back home was smaller than this school, hell, the population of Columbia City was smaller than this utensil named town. Back home there was, like 1,500 or 2,000 people or somewhere around that number. Here it's, like... I don't know, do you expect me to check?

I made it in the classroom just right when the annoying bell rang. I quickly sat in the desk closest to me. A woman in probably her mid-20s walked in front of the class. She introduced herself as Mrs. Felan and started taking attendance. I slouched in my chair and prepared for the boring first day routine of introductions and learning each others' names.

Government rolled by smoothly just in time for me to dread the last period of the day. Gym. Blech! I always loathed Gym with a passion. I just don't get the point of having it. The gym teacher... _Shit, I forgot his name! Did it start with a 'B'? Ah, whatever, he'll say it eventually..._ Anyway, the gym teacher, dude, person, guy, thing, yeah... Well, he led everyone to the bleachers to the right and he introduced himself. _Gray! Ha! I knew it... not really, but I was close._ You thought it started with a 'B'. _Shut up, mind, it was fucking close enough!_ He told us what we are going to be doing this year, blah, blah, blah. _Oh my gosh, I'm sooo bored!_ I exclaimed in my head. Mr. Gray passed out a syllabus and told us he will give us our uniforms tomorrow. He exclaimed something that I think went 'This year will be fun and exciting!' or something like that.

"Oh, fun. I'm so motherfucking excited." I muttered sarcastically, low enough for the teacher to not hear but loud enough for my peers. A few snickered and somewhere trying to hold their laughter.

"Is there something funny up there, guys?" Mr. Gray asked. We shook our heads. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He let us talk for the remainder of class after he was done with his 'first day speech' he calls it. A few guys who thought my comment earlier was funny introduced themselves. There was Jacob, Quil, and Sam and they told me they were all brothers, but Paul's a year older, making Jacob and Quil twins. They moved here from the La Push reservation a few years ago.

"You're the new Chief of Police's daughter, right?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"Cool, where were you from before?" he and Quil asked at the same time. They looked at each other, glared, and stuck out their tongues at the same time. _Okay, these guys are starting to creep me out..._ Sam scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear,

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I nodded warily. The bell echoed the through the gym. I sat up quickly and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Nice meeting you, Bella!" Jacob and Quil said, again, at the same time. Sam eyed them weirdly.

"See ya around." he said with a wave. I waved back and headed for the front of the school. Alice was standing near the cafeteria doors, bouncing up and down like a hyper pixie. She waved frantically in my direction. I came up to her and she hugged me.

"Bella, want to go shopping with me today?" she asked still bouncing. Edward came by us shortly after. He looked at Alice, then at me, then he looked down.

"Uh, Alice wants to take you shopping?" he asked me obviously not knowing the situation going on here. I nodded slowly to him.

"Uh huh, want to come, Eddie?" Alice exclaimed. He winced and frowned.

"Uh, I can't, Ali, uh, homework." he said hesitantly.

"Liar, but oh well, we don't need you anyway, right, Bella?"

"Uh, I don't think I can, Alice. I still need to unpack my stuff. Sorry..." I said apologetically. She stopped bouncing and pouted.

"Oh, right... You moved yesterday." she responded sadly.

"We could go on the weekend..." I suggested. Her face lit up and a smile grazed her face.

"Okie dokie!" she exclaimed. My cell phone rang in my pocket. I excused myself and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. I'm in the parking lot. Where are you?" my dad asked.

"Oh, I'm next to the cafeteria. I'll be right over." I snapped my phone shut. "I gotta go. My dad's here to pick me up."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"Bye, Bella." Edward said with a small waved. I waved back and headed for the parking lot. _Great... Charlie took the cruiser._ I tossed my backpack in the back and slipped in the passenger seat.

"How was your first day, Bells?" he asked casually.

"Eh, nothing, special." I said with a shrug.

"Make any new friends?"

"Uh, yeah a few."

"Do you like them?"

"No, Dad, I don't, that's why I'm friends with them." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, you said to me before that you didn't like any of your friends back in Columbia City."

"No I didn't like one."

"Why?"

"'Cause she was an annoying bitch!"

"Bella..." he said in a warning torn.

"Sorry, dad." I said rolling my eyes again. He let out a frustrated sigh and said something under his breath. He pulled into the driveway of our house. I got out of the cruiser and picked up my backpack.

"We should continue unpacking. There's some boxes upstairs. I'll unload the stuff for the kitchen." Charlie said once we stepped in the house. I shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." I ran up the stairs to drop my backpack in my room. Once I was in view of the hallway, I gasp and dropped my backpack. "You have got to be shitting me!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"There's, like, a million boxes here!"

"Bella, you're exaggerating. There's probably at least ten up there." I could just see him roll his eyes.

"Well, it's a million to me."

"Bella, please just do it." he said in a pleading voice.

"Ugh, fine!"

"That's my girl!" I rolled my eyes and picked up my backpack. I threw it on my unmade bed and walked into the hallway. I stopped mid-step and rush back into my room and unpacked my iPod speakers. I turned it on and set my playlist on shuffle. _Toxic Valentine_ by All Time Low came on. I danced around my room for a little bit then got down to business. I set the labeled boxes in their assigned rooms and placed the unlabeled ones next to the bathroom door while singing along to the lyrics. I went downstairs with my cell phone in hand and headed for the front door.

"I'm done upstairs. I'm gonna go exploring." I said.

"It's getting dark, Bells." Charlie said worriedly.

"I'll be careful." I insisted.

"Bella.."

"I promise! If I see a creeper, I'll kick him in the nuts." He sighed.

"Be back before dinner." I rolled my eyes.

"I will." I waved and stepped out of the door. I walked along the sidewalk near the forest. The forest seems bigger than back in Columbia City. I peered behind a few trees and walked along the path. Whenever I take a walk, I always feel nostalgic. Walking just soothes me. I went deeper in the forest. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. _I better go back to the house before Charlie has my head... again._ I started to turn back. I heard a crunching of a twig from behind me. I spun around trying to find where it came from.

"Who's there?" Silence. A crunching of noise came from my left I spun around and stared straight.

"I'm not going to hurt you." A velvety voice said from the shadows. It sounded familiar yet unknown at the same time. The person was tall and obviously a guy. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. I gasp and I stared at his glowing green eyes.


	6. Step right up

**EPOV**

School finally ended for the day. I stopped by my locker to drop off my books. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open and saw a text from Alice:

_Meet me by the __cafeteria__!_

_~Hugs & Smiles! Alice :-)_

_Hm, she changed her __signature__._ I closed my phone and slung my bag over my shoulder. The cafeteria wasn't that far from my locker so I made it in approximately 2 or 3 minutes. I first spotted Bella then Alice, but they didn't notice me yet. I got a little closer. I looked at Alice and tried not to roll my eyes knowing exactly what she's thinking right now. Then I looked at Bella. I glanced at her chest then swiftly looked down after. _Damn, I gotta control myself._

"Uh, Alice wants to take you shopping?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, glancing at Alice.

"Uh huh, want to come, Eddie?" Alice asked. I winced. _Gah, I fucking hate that nickname!_

"Uh, I can't, Ali, uh, homework." I said with hesitation.

"Liar, but oh well, we don't need you anyway, right, Bella?"

"Uh, I don't think I can, Alice. I still need to unpack my stuff. Sorry..." she said apologetically. Alice stopped bouncing and pouted.

"Oh, right... You moved yesterday." she responded sadly.

"We can go on the weekend..." she suggested. _*sigh* If only she knew how Alice gets when she shops... Eh, I'll tell her later._ Alice's face lit up and she smiled.

"Okie dokie!" she exclaimed. A song I never heard of came on. Bella pulled out her cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" There was a short pause. "Oh, I'm next to the cafeteria. I'll be right over." She snapped her phone shut. "I gotta go. My dad's here to pick me up."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, well more like yelled. _Damn, I think someone gave her candy! I'm gonna assume it was Jasper._

"Bye, Bella." I said with a small waved. She waved back and headed for the parking lot. I stared at her ass for I guess a long time because a small hand snapped in front of my vision.

"Quit staring at her ass." Alice said angrily.

"You know I can't help it, Al."

"Well start resisting 'cause me and Bella will be hanging out a lot." she said with a huff. I rolled my eyes.

"It's 'Bella and I'" I said correcting her grammar.

"No, it's me and Bella. I don't want you hanging out with her outside of school 'cause you'll never know what you will do to her." She put her tiny hands on her hips.

"Well, why did you have to choose a hot girl to be your friend?" I replied angrily. I started walking toward the direction of the Volvo.

"Please, Edward, control yourself," she pleaded. She looked down for a brief second and tossed her jacket to me. "and cover your boner. It's starting to show." I looked down and noticed a small bulge in my pants. I covered it with the jacket and walked the rest of the way to the car.

Silence occurred on the way home. I uncomfortably cleared my throat, not used to the silence that Alice usually fills. I glanced at her and saw that her arms were crossed while she pouted and looked out the window.

"So... um, how was your day?" I asked.

"Alright... better in some classes, worse in others." she responded not looking at me. I sighed.

"Come on, Ali, I can't stand you being mad at me." I whined. She just huffed and continued looking out the window. I pulled onto the driveway and into the garage. We silently got out of the car. Alice ran up to her room after a quick 'hi' to Esme. Unlike Alice, I hung out with Esme in the kitchen for a while 'till she kicked me out to start dinner. I brought my backpack up to my room and slipped off my hideous glasses. I tossed them somewhere on my bed. I decided to take a walk to my meadow before dinner. I grabbed my house key and made my way down the stairs. I passed the kitchen.

"My gonna go for a walk." I told Esme.

"Don't be out long, dinner will be ready in, like," she glanced at the clock and then the oven, "20 to 30 minutes, probably less than that, but you never know."

"Okay, I'll be back by then." I went out through the front door and locked it. My meadow is somewhere in the forest, but it takes about five minutes to get to it from my house. I walked along the path that led deeper and deeper into the forest. I was almost to the meadow when I saw a figure a few feet away. By the look of the body and height, I assume that person was female. Her back was to me, and she had a nice ass... a familiar ass... I took a few steps closer. A crunch came from the bottom of my shoe. _Dammit, twig!_ The girl spun around. _Ha! It's Bella! I knew her ass looked familiar!_ Wow, what a pervert... _Shut the fuck up, mind, no one fucking asked you to respond!_

"Who's there?" Bella called out. I walked closer, and accidentally stepped on another twig. She spun to my direction. _Eh, she already knows I'm here. Might as well make my presence known more._

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said. I stepped out of the shadows. I met eyes with her and she gasped. _Typical response._ I resisted rolling my eyes. I took a step closer to her. My eyes boring into hers the entire time. I smiled crookedly and her eyes widen. "Hi, what's your name?" I said huskily taking a few more steps closer. She blinked rapidly and parted her lips slightly.

"Uh... um... B-Bella." she squeaked out. _I love it when they stutter._ I smiled, still staring at her mesmerizing eyes. All the girls I run into always comment about my eyes. Come on, they're nothing special... okay I'm lying.

"Bella..." I whispered in her ear, "that's a beautiful name." I put my hands on her hips. She stiffened and jumped back.

"What are you doing?" she asked frantically with wide eyes.

"I was hoping we could have a little fun." I smiled. She narrowed her eyes.

"What do you take me for? A slut?" I raised my eyebrows at her outburst.

"Uh..." _Shit! How should I respond to this?_ Most girls are usually putty in my hands.

"Is that a yes? 'Cause I'm not a slut."

"No, no! I never thought you were a slut."

"Well you hesitated."

"You just caught me off guard."

"You know, I told my dad that if I see a creeper I would kick them in the dick, so..." I heard her grunt then I felt a sharp pain. I groaned and fell to the ground, clutching my balls. I heard her footsteps quickly retreat down the path leading out of the woods. I slowly stood up groaning in pain the entire time. _Damn, that bitch has a wicked kick!_ I limped out of the forest toward my house. I unlocked the front door with my key and ran up the stairs grunting in pain.

"Edward? Honey, are you okay?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"I'm fine!" I called back from the hallway. Alice's head popped out from her bedroom. She trained her eyes on my hands that were holding my dick.

"What happened to you?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" I said not looking at her. She shrugged.

"Eh, not really." She closed her door behind her and stood in front of me. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So..." her hand gestured to my private area.

"Someone kicked me in the balls." I mumbled. She gasped dramatically.

"The infamous Edward Masen got kicked in the balls? Oh, the world has come to an end!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice." I whined. She burst into laughter. She clutched her door frame for dear life so she wouldn't fall. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Shut the fuck up, Alice." I said angrily.

"Sorry, hahahahaha, it's just so fucking funny!" She clutched her sides. "Who was it? Do I know her? Did you get her name?"

"How do you know it's a her?"

"It's always a her." she said with an eye roll. I looked away from her gaze.

"It was Bella." I mumbled quietly. She leaned closer and put her palm behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"It was Bella, okay!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands in the air.

"Bella? Hahahahaha! Oh my gosh, this is too good!"

"Shut up, oh my... ugh!" I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me. I plopped on my bed and groaned in pain. _Damn Bella and her foot._

"You're such a drama queen." Alice said through my door.

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

"Whatever, bro." I could just see her roll her eyes.


	7. Shameless

**BPOV  
**  
I woke up the next morning in my bed thinking about that creeper I encountered in the woods yesterday. He looked seriously familiar, especially the eyes and the hair._Ugh, those damn eyes!_ The only person I could think of with those same characteristics is Edward Masen, but I know that was definitely not him. I shoved my sheets to the side and trudged to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was done, I changed into ripped in the knee skinny jeans, a gray racer back, and a black and gray plaid button-down shirt. I slipped on my black converse and shoved my cell phone in my pocket. I slowly descended the stairs to see my dad sitting on the couch.

"I got some pancakes from the diner a few blocks away. They're on the table," he said when he saw me. I nodded.

"Alrighty, then," I responded. I walked into the kitchen and saw a brown paper bag. I ate slowly, savoring the taste of those delicious, fucking amazing pancakes. I downed my drink and dumped my contents in the trash. I hurried up to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth. Once I was done, I grabbed my backpack.

"Mmkay, let's go," I called to Charlie.

The ride to school involved a very important conversation.

"So, when am I going to get my license back?" I asked. Charlie sighed.

"You're suspended, Bells," he replied.

"I haven't had my license since the beginning of the year."

"You violated your first offense."

"Yeah, but since I'm in a new state, I get a new one, right?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm guessing that's a no..."

"Uh huh," he replied and dropped me off in front of the cafeteria. "Have a good day at school."

"Highly unlikely," I responded before I closed the door. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed to my first class.

"Bella!" a voice chirped. Alice ran up to me. "Hey, girl! What's up?" I chuckled.

"Oh, you know, going to class..." Alice was skipping beside me. Edward appeared shortly, glaring at his sister. "Hey, Edward," I greeted to him with a wave and smile. He waved back and grinned, then continued glowering at Alice. "Um, is there a reason you're giving Alice the evil eye?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Eddie, why are you?" Alice sweetly asked. He met my gaze and looked down.

"Uh, no reason," he muttered. I shrugged it off. He uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Um, so, you ready for English class?"

"Yup! I'm always ready when it comes to learning!" I said, rolling my eyes. Alice giggled. We arrived at Building 3 (The English Building).

"Bye, guys! Oh, Bella, remember to speak Spanish next period!"

"Okay." I waved as Edward held the door open.

"Wait, Edward!" She ran up to him and whispered something in his ear, making him scowl at her. She playfully winked and made her way north. He rolled his eyes while I silently laughed at their exchange.

"Come on. Let's get to class," he grunted. I let him lead the way. We sat in the seats we sat in yesterday.

"See ya in Bio, Edward." He waved to me as he walked to Building 2. I sat next to Alice when I made it to Spanish class.

"Hola, chica!" Alice exclaimed with a wave.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Bella, hablas en Español," she said in a perfect accent.

"Huh?"

"Speak in Spanish," she whispered looking and making sure the teacher doesn't look over here.

"Oh, right! Uh... what's Spanish for-" A throat clearing interrupted my sentence. I looked up to see the Spanish teacher staring at me. "Sorry, uh, I mean..."

"Lo ciento," she responded.

"Yeah, that. Sorry, I mean, lo ciento. I, uh, no you, uh..." _Fuck, I don't remember any of this._

"Don't hurt yourself. I'll let it slide but just today," she said chuckling.

"Thanks, uh, I mean, gracias," I replied. She walked back to her desk.

"You're so lucky Señora Padilla is nice. With any other teacher, you won't get away with speaking English easily. Last year, I had Señora Goff, and we had to speak Spanish the entire second semester. I had a full letter grade taken away because I accidentally said a sentence in English," Alice whispered in my ear.

"Jeebs, that sucks," I responded.

"I know, right." The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Señora Padilla started talking in Spanish. _Boy, this is going to be a long hour..._

Lunch arrived quicker than I thought it would. Edward and I walked together to the cafeteria talking about the new Biology project we're working on. The project involved a lot complicated shit that would take years for me to understand completely. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but Edward gets it just fine... lucky bastard.

"It's pretty simple, Bella," Edward said. I rolled my eyes. "You just have to look at it in a different perspective."

"Um... I'll figure out later." I said as we sat down next to Alice and Jasper.

"I doubt you will."

"Oh, you know me so well, even though you knew me for two days!" I exclaimed, wiping a fake tear from my eye. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic much?" He shoved a french fry in his mouth. "Bella, I want to help you understand. Try this, put yourself in a scientist's shoes and think about what you would do in a situation where-" Edward was cut off by a throat clearing.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you're explaining. It's just that I have a feeling Bella doesn't really care," Alice said, looking over at me.

"Yeah... sorry, dude," I said while stabbing my fork into a few pieces of salad. Edward rolled his eyes again and took a bite out of his cheeseburger. Silence filled the table.

"So Bella, how was your second day in Forks?" Alice asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. I shrugged.

"Eh, can't complain. I met someone in the forest though."

"Really? Who?" She tilted her head to the side. Edward started glaring at her.

"This dude. He came out of the bushes or something like that, like he was creeping at me. Then he was coming on to me."

"Oh, man. Did you do something?"

"I kicked him in the balls," I said nonchalantly. Alice burst out in laughter. Her shoulders were shaking violently. I raised an eyebrows. If Edward's glare was a weapon, Alice would have died already. _Jeez, what's he all angry about?_

"Okay... okay... I'm good... Sorry, um the way you said it was funny." she said, catching her breath. Jasper whispered something in her ear and she whispered something in return. Looking back at what happened yesterday, I could help but feel something... like, the guy yesterday is near me, or something... I can't help but think about his eyes. Oh, those damn fucking eyes! They were abnormally green, I mean I never seen that shade of green before! Holy fucking shit, I just want to bang my head on something just thinking about them! I don't know why, I just want to! So, deal with it, nothing personal. Okay, that was a mess. I don't usually freak out like that. Let's think of something else... um... I'll just try to get a song stuck in my head... All Time Low sounds good.

"Bella? Helloooo?" Alice was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Ah! What, huh?" I looked around to see the cafeteria almost empty.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, looking at his watch.

"Oh, um, yeah." I picked up my tray and dumped its contents in the trash. We said good-bye and went our separate ways to our respective classes.

**APOV**

"So, what happened at lunch?" I asked Bella as we walked around the gym during P.E.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We were having a conversation, then all of a sudden I lost you."

"Oh, that, well, I guess I zoned out."

"You also had this weird expression on your face. You were either smirking or doing something with your lips, and one of your eyes were squinted and the other one wasn't." It looked like she was straining her face from something.

"Ugh, really? Well, that's attractive," she snorted. I chuckled and shook my head. We were silent for a little while. "You know that guy I encountered, or he encountered me, I doubt I used encounter right in that last one, um, do you know him? If you don't that's okay, but if you do, um, do you know his name by any chance?" Bella asked me nervously. I pressed my lips together and stared straight across.

"Well, you never told me what he looked like," I said even though I knew who she's talking about.

"He had messy bronzy, coppery hair and his eyes were... very, very green," she said. _Shit! What do I do? What do I do?_ Should I lie and say I don't know him? Or do I give her a fake name? So many outcomes swam in my head as I thought this through. If I say I don't know him, and she see me with him then she will know I was lying to her. If I give her a fake name, and she sees him again somehow then Edward might not catch on in time. _Damn him and his slowness!_ Oh, what do I do?

"His name is... Anthony Cullen." _Oh, I hope this works._

"Like Dr. Cullen?" _She knows Carlisle?_

"You know Dr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, he was at the police station when my dad and I were there."

"Oh okay, well, he's Edward's and my adopted father and Anthony is his... nephew so, that makes Edward and I and , like, his adopted cousins...?" she thought for a second, "Yeah, adopted cousins."

"Oh, well, that's interesting... and confusing..."

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up."

"So does Anthony live with you guys?"

"Uh, no, he lives with his parents in Port Angeles."

"What was he doing in Forks then?"

"Oh, he visits from time to time," I said with a shrug. "Hey, wanna toss a volleyball around?"

"Alice, don't change the subject."

"Sorry, it's just that... I don't like talking about him."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's sorta a manwhore, okay, he's a huge manwhore, and a shameless bastard."

"Oh, okay. I understand." Coach blew his whistle, signaling it's time change back into our regular clothes.

"Hey, Bella!" I called to her before she walked out of the locker room.

"Yeah?"

"If you see... Anthony again, please don't give him any satisfaction, like he's winning you over," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't lead him on." The final bell rang. "Finally! I wanna go home!" I laughed as we walked out to the parking lot. Edward was leaning against the Volvo, staring at Bella. He locked eyes with me and my smile faded. _Shit, when he finds out... I'm so fucked._


End file.
